fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon: Nemesis
Archon: Nemesis ''is a film made by JohnGojira. It is the seventh film in the Archon Franchise, And the third film in Archon’s Heisei Era. The film features Archon and his archnemesis Wyvern, a Showa Era Kaiju from [[Archon vs Wyvern|''Archon vs Wyvern]], who return to do battle with Archon once more, in the Heisei Era. Storyline Title Scene'': ''Archon is shown craching through the Eiffel Tower, then switches to Archon blasting Heat all over buildings, and switches to Archon tailswiping more buildings. The year is 1998 A.D. After Archon’s attacks increased in frequency, the United Nations came together on the crisis. Archon decimated Paris, leveled Atlanta, and destroyed Osaka. Each nation pooled in ideas and materials to develop tactics of extermination.“Look, we cannot just fire missiles at him Willy Nilly, he just has to have a weak spot,” the secretary generat said. Another official said,“He has gills, which don’t you know, have been a weak spot on him for the 25 years man has known if him.” After weeks of disputes and quarreling, one official came to the Secretary General.“Sir, their is a scientist in Germany who says that he has a solution.” “Bring him here,” The Secretary General replied. Dr. Heimanhardt stood before the anticipated UN officials. He then clears his throat, and says,”As we all have known, if we sit idly by, Archon will most likely destroy yet more cities and produce more homeless peoples-“ the Secretary General cuts him off, saying,“Yeah, he’ll appear before can act if you don’t get to the point, now carry on!” Dr. Heimanhardt stood silent for a few seconds, then continued,”Well, in my lab, I have developed a highly potent poison. It is a solution of Tetrodotoxin, Cyanide, along with that of Cobra venom. I have named it Megatoxin.“ “Megatoxin,” The Secretary pondered.”How much has been produced?” “Well, not much,” Dr Heimanhardt said uneasily. The Secretary General then said,”Well, help is mass produce it. We need enough to kill Archon.” And with that, factories produced yet more Megatoxin. The powerful synthetic poison was put into bombs for their military attempt to destroy Archon.“Sir! Archon has surfaced in San Francisco!” The Secretary General then said,” Load up the Megatoxin Bombs! We will finish this their.” Archon blasted heat breath at the bridge, melting wires, and then he crashed through. Heading for the city, he dives down. A fleet of fighter jets and attaClark helicopters are sent to San Francisco.“Alright, our attack plan involves the evacuation of the coastal area. This will make space for attack helicopters to circle Archon, and open fire on him. This will keep him within the vicinity of the shoreline, allowing for land forces to launch an orbital strike, which will collapse the ground bellow him. When he’s down and trying to get up, we load him with the Megatoxin, and it’s good night Arlene.” Archon surfaced, and roared loudly. Luckily, people had already evacuated. The attack helicopters went into the pattern, circling Archon. Archon growled as they opened fire on him. The gill sgots irritated him, and he blasted heat at a chopper.“He took one out,” a pilot said through the com. They continued to circle and for at him. Archon neck swiveled behind him to look at the helicopters. He grabs a semi truck from the streets below, and throws it at another helicopter. The chopper explodes, and Archon roars. ”Missiles ready? Commence orbital strike!” The Secretary General shouts. The helicopters suddenly disperse, and Archon takes some escaping choppers. He growls, and turns towards the city. Suddenly, The ground around him explodes, and he roars loudly as he falls over. As he struggles to arise from rubble covering his body, he roars. ”Now, finish him before he secapes!“ The Secretary General orders. The fighter jets blast the Megatixin into his gills and mouth. Archon roars with pain, and then his head crashes onto the streets bellow. “The poison is administered,” the computer monitor says. “Archon will die within the next 48 hours, judging by how big he is, the poison will take time to kill him, however, the amount will prove fatal,“ Dr Heimanhardt started.“For now, he is weakened and dying.” The Secretary General then said grimly,“I see. He contains harmful radiation, so the Americans will take him to Nevada. And they did. Archon’s poisoned body was taken to the nuclear waste facility in Nevada. The CNN and other news material went wild with headlines of the valiant victory. Things went back to normal, for the next few weeks.“Finally, we have purged Earth of that monster,” The Secretary General said in satisfaction. However, after a few days, violent earthquakes struck the San Francisco area.“This is no Earthquake,“ a UN official said with concern.”There appears to be no fissures. Send a team to examine it.” The team arrived examine the area at around 10:00 pm. Suddenly, an even more powerful tremor occurred. The very ground exploded with a wave of dust. Rocks flew from the area of affection. The dust subsided, and large spines jutted from a crack.”Secretary General, Sir, in San Francisco, some spines have surfaced,” a person said. “What?!” The Secretary General asked with a combonation of shock and horror. Before any other official present could say anything more, on the screen, two colossal wings erupted from the ground, launching more rubble into the city around.“God,” The Secretary General said.“We killed one monster just to find another.” As a tail blasts from the ground, a head rose. Soon enough, a colossal form rose from the metropolitan ground.”It could be, benign,” an official said reassuringly, as the titanic creature roared. It then blasted nearby buildings with an unidentified breath.“Fool! Does that look benign?” the Secretary General shouted in anger.“Now, there’s another monster.” “It appears that the attack it used is composed of Sulpheric Acid,“ another person present said.”We’ve clocked it at 120 meters in height! With a wingspan of 240 meters!“ “Good god, it’s massive!” another person said. The giant creature took to the wing, and became airborne. The shear force of it’s flight destroyed the buildings below.”I need air forces on the creature.“ the Secretary General said. Where is it heading?” The computer pulled up a coarse, and said,” It is in a due east path, towards Las Vegas.” It was 10:30 pm, and on a building in Las Vegas, the News was going through'; The massive reptilian Creature has been code-named Wyvern, due to it’s resemblance to the mythical creature. All people are advised to take shelter underground, to avoid it’s attacks.' Jets we’re flying after Wyvern over the desert.”Kill the son of a b****!” The Secretary General ordered.“More like ‘daughter of a b****,” one official said sarcastically. The secretary turned and growled, then thundered,” Is technicality really important now?!” The other official then said with shivers,”No, no it’s not.” The Secretary General then inhaled and exhaled deeply said more calmly,”Right, proceed with the attack.“ Though they fired at it, Wyvern dodged missiles.”Darn it, it’s flying to fast, we can’t hit it,” a pilot said over the com.“It’s, it’s gone!” another said in alarm. A blast of sulphuric acid affected a plane.”I’m going down, going down, going down!” One said as he crashed onto the highway. “Do we still have any Megatoxin left?” The Secretary General asked in longing hope. “Yes we do, Dr. Heimanhardt said. However, how will it be administered? We can only fire in Wyvern’s mouth, and Wyvern is also to fast for missiles.“ “Yes,” The Secretary General said in defeat. “Sir, the Nuclear waste facility in Nevada, it‘s destroyed!” The Secretary General turned around and said,” What, how?” The screen changed to two stations, one showing Archon, alive and healthy, stomping across the desert.”We’ve clocked him in at a height of 75 meters, and a mass of 25,000 metric tons.”Growls could be heard from him.“He has grown” one person said. “How did this happen? he should be dead.” Dr Heimanhardt then said,”What if, after being taken to the Nuclear waste facility, he fed on the radiation as he stirred. He fed on more which healed him, and helped him purge the Megatoxin from his body. After feeding on more when his strength returned, he grew in size and power.” “But this can’t be possible,” one person said. Dr. Heimanhardt replied,”Once, I thought such a creature as Archon was impossible.” An official then said,” We may be able to kill Wyvern with the Megatoxin if it attempts to fight Archon. Though there is not enough to kill Wyvern, she’ll be weakened, and Archon can kill her.” “Yes,” The Secretary General said with interest.”Load up a group of jets with some Megatoxin missiles, and send them to the desert,” he ordered. As Archon treked across the Nevada deserts in to path of Wyvern, he then could see his adversary up in the sky. Tremendous gusts of wind blew dust into Archon. Archon covered his eyes as the grains swept across. When it stopped, Wyvern had landed. Archon roared at Wyvern, as did Wyvern to Archon. Archon blasted heat at Wyvern. This only slightly melted Wyvern’s chest. Wyvern then blasted sulphuric acid at Archon. A sizzling sound could be heard as Archon‘s skin was unaffected. He charged at Wyvern, and attempted to slice Wyvern with his crest, but Wyvern blew gusts at Archon as she flew up. Wyvern flew at Archon, and knocked into him with her feet. She flew past, and turned for another go round. She grabbed Archon with her feet, and dragged him across the desert. She then dropped down, applying pressure to Archon’s arms. As she attempted to bite him, Archon grabbed some desert Earth, and threw it into her eyes. Temporarily blinded, Archon tailwhipped Wyvern off, before she regained vision. Wyvern regained her vision, and then flew up. She blasted torrents of sulphuric Acid onto Archon. Archon began to roar in pain, and became discombobulated. Wyvern took the chance, and grabbed Archon again. She The gained altitude. “Are the fighters almost there?” The Secretary General inquired.”Yessir,” an official said.”Good,” The Secretary General said. Wyvern was flying over Las Vegas, with Archon being held by her talons. Archon regained regained consciousness, and swayed from side to side. Wyvern lost steadiness, and began to fall towards the streets below. However, she managed to land safely. She moved her foot onto Archon’s neck, and began to choke him. Archon blasted heat at Wyvern, but Wyvern ignited it. Fighter jets zoomed over the city of Las Vegas.”Target located,” a pilot said over the com. As Wyvern prepeared to release sulphuric acid, the pilot said,”On my command, Fire.” The missiles struck inside Wyvern’s mouth.“Direct hit!” The pilot said. Wyvern began to shriek in agony as she shivered and writhed. Archon threw her off, and slashed her with his crest. He grabbed her tail, and he threw Wyvern into the air. He then slammed her down on the streets. He then slung her into a building. The wings flailed up as rubble collapsed on Wyvern. Wyvern erupted from underneath the building, but it was too late. Archon’s crest already glowed with a blue color, as torrents of air wisked towards his crest. He then released the plasma blast referred to as the Judgement Blast. The blade-like blast smote Wyvern, and incinerated her. It was 11:54 pm. Archon raised his head, and roared triumphantly. The roar was magestic in the midnight. He then turned, and stomped away, back across the desert. “Should we send any Attack Forces after him?” one official asked. “No,“ the Secretary General said.“He is not attacking. He will most likely be heading back to sea, where he belongs...” The End (or is it?) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:Archon Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Category:Fictional Movies Category:Heisei Era